survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Fans VS Favorites II
'Survivor: F VS F II '''is the fifteenth season of Survivor. Twists Fans vs Favorites 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Castaways Summary For the second time, 6 Survivor fans and 6 Survivor favorites competed to win the grand prize of 1 million dollars. On the Fans tribe, no one knew how to make shelter and fire, and mostly everyone struggled. Vienna and Rupert formed a friendship right away, each admiring their strength and skills. On the Favorites, everyone was very strong and powerful, except for Daisy Duck, who was bossy and diva-like. When the Favorites unexpectedly lost the first challenge, they all banded together to get out Daisy Duck. Now a stronger tribe, they managed to win the next two Immunities. Facing tribal, Craig Cooper was easily the weakest link but very social, a good combination to win if made to the end. Everyone except for Maggie (whom was aligned with Craig) voted for him, and Craig was the second to go home. Since Maggie was also aligned with Cooper, and she was the next to go. Vienna then bonded with Estelle, and she brought her into the alliance. When they lost the fourth challenge, they sent Wendell, a generally lazy person, out of the game. Luckily for the tribes, there was a switch. The new tribes were Acilegna, with Chilly, Lambie, Dress Up Daisy, and Rupert, and Yggep, with Mary, Estelle, Vienna, and Benson. Benson and Mary were good allies in the game, and Vienna and Estelle were too. However, on Acilegna, the Favorites were all together in an alliance, with Rupert on the outs. Acilegna lost the next challenge, and Rupert was sent out by the majority. They managed to win the next tribal, causing Benson to have an outburst about how bad they were at challenges. Mary realized that she wouldn't go far if she was in an alliance with him, and she voted him out with Estelle and Vienna. Both tribes were happy to know there was a merge. Vienna and Estelle bonded with Daisy, while Daisy also was aligned with Chilly and Lambie. After Daisy won the first Individual Immunity, the members decided to vote out Mary, who was weak and didn't do much. However, Estelle wanted to make an all girls alliance and vote out Chilly. This idea was considered stupid and unnecessary by all, causing Vienna and Daisy to lose her trust. Estelle did get Mary on her side, revealing the alliances plans. At tribal, the tribe blindsided Estelle and Mary, and Estelle was sent home. Mary then became distant toward the merged tribe and didn't interact. At the next tribal, Mary was subsequently voted off. Down to four, the power alliance of 4 had to split. Chilly won the Immunity, and was paranoid that Lambie would go home. Daisy and Vienna didn't want a tie, so they tried to convince him to vote out his allie. He eventually realized it would help him proceed, and make a bold move and sent Lambie home. Daisy then won Final Immunity, and decided she would have a better chance against Chilly. He became the final juror. At the Final Tribal, the jury berated Vienna for her lack of a game at the merge and onward, plus her coattail riding. Daisy was praised for her leadership but criticized for her ruthless behavior. But in the end, it proved effective, and Daisy won Survivor Fans VS Favorites II.'' Episodes